1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a material removing apparatus and, more particularly, to a material removing apparatus for removing fastened shingles from a support surface.
2. Prior Art
It is a common practice to use hand tools on the order of pry bars and shovels for the removal of shingles. It is noted that numerous patents disclose portable, reciprocating roof shingle removing structures. One example is a gasoline operated structure utilizing reciprocating blade members to be placed underneath the roofing shingles to be removed by utilizing an agitating and generally reciprocating type movement. This method, however, can result in damage caused to the underlying support surface of the shingles and the gasoline used to power it is not cost-effective.
Another patent discloses a rather elaborate structure utilized for a continuous shingle removing process which is rather bulky and complex compared to other devices of similar design, thus making it inconvenient for use at elevated positions. Yet another patent discloses an electrically operated shingle stripping apparatus with blades thereon to remove materials utilizing a reciprocating movement. Such an apparatus possesses the same problem as the reciprocating apparatus mentioned above and poses a new problem by having to cope with an electrical wire while working.
Accordingly, a need remains for a material removing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is relatively light weight, easy to use, structurally strong, results in time savings through its use and is reasonably priced. Such an apparatus advantageously allows both roofing contractors and do-it-yourself homeowners to remove shingles without the need of a flat shovel, as is the current tool of choice.